Slighted
by mickjaggerasfrankandalex
Summary: What if Elizabeth hadn't stuffed the medallion in her bodice? A trivial action, you'd think, but just wait and see what happens. . .
1. A Beautiful Day for a Ceremony

**Author's Note: Well, after a few hours' hiatus, I'm back with a new story. It asks the question, How are the events of the original movie changed if Elizabeth had not stuffed the medallion in her bodice? The ripple effect ensues. A new format of writing, I'll interchange between several characters, focusing primarily on Elizabeth, Will, and Jack. Get it? Got it? Good.**

P.S. I don't own POTC though I wish I did, or most of the dialogue presented below. Also a quote from the Simpsons is in there, fitting, isn't it?   
  


Elizabeth 

I woke up from the same dream I had had since I was twelve, when I had rescued and met Will Turner on the crossing from England to Port Royal, Jamaica. When I walked over to my desk, opening the secret compartment. There was the dusty pirate medallion I had stolen from him. 

I cannot deny that I thought it was beautiful. But I was more worried about Will being punished for wearing it. Weatherby Swann, my loving but severely strict father/governor, would surely do something horrible. So I took it. 

I smoothed the dust off of the coin, and lifted up the chain to secure it around my neck. I modeled it in my mirror. A knock came at my door. Panicking, I rushed to put on my robe and rip off the jewelry. I flung it onto my bed. "Yes, yes!" I almost shrieked. 

"Still abed at this hour?" Father entered with my maids, Estrella and Mary. They were carrying a large box, which carried the most gorgeous dress I had ever seen. They started dressing me with this odd fixture that went around my waist. I let out a little gasp when Estrella tightened it. My ribs! 

Father informed me that it was the latest fashion in London. I thought this poppycock but did not say so. He waited patiently as the maids helped me get ready. Finally, they secured a small hat on my head with a scarf and we set off downstairs, to go to Captain Norrington's promotion ceremony.   
  


Will 

_How did I get myself hired by a drunkard?_ I thought to myself as I played with a candelabra. Suddenly it snapped off. Looking around wildly, I stuck it in a small pot just as their butler walked by. 

The governor met with me. I displayed the sword I crafted, even showing off a trick I had practiced. Swann was impressed. But then he had to spoil the good atmosphere by implying that Mr. Brown had made the sword, not me. I decided not to make waves and smiled wanly. Elizabeth appeared at the stairwell. I tried not to stare, but she was the most beautiful woman I had ever seen. She descended regally and told me she had a dream about me. I tried not to seem too interested but Governor Swann stopped it. I called Elizabeth Miss Swann again, and suddenly her demeanor was cool. "Good day, Mr. Turner," she said icily. She left in her carriage. I watched them leave, whispering, "Goodbye. . . Elizabeth." 

I had heard about the fancy ceremony happening at Fort Charles and of course, I was not invited. Why would I be? A lowly blacksmith. Apprentice, one could say fairly. But I was so much more than that. No one could see it, though.   
  


Jack 

_I am so great. I am so great. Everybody loves me, I am so great. Except those bastards on the Black Pearl. Leavin' me fer dead. Who do they think I am? Wankers._ To my horror, Annamaria's boat was filling with water. After a futile attempt to fix the hole, I looked at the approaching shore. I saluted the three skeletons swaying in the wind. "Pirates Ye Be Warned," the sign read. I laughed inwardly. But I'm Captain Jack Sparrow! 

I made my spectacular entrance, leaving the Jolly Mon submerged in the harbor for the most part. The nosy harbormaster made me give up three of my shillings for a whole bag of his, so I failed to see the threat. Keeping a low profile, I wound my way around the dock. I felt more jingly than usual, but a pocketful of money is nothing to complain about. I spotted a majestic ship- the H.M.S. Dauntless. It longed to be commandeered by yours truly. 

The two guards who were "protecting" it were a sorry lot. All they were doing before I crept up were lounging about on their arses. One of them was quite fat too. 

"Apparently there's some sort of high toned and fancy to-do up at the fort, eh? How could it be that two upstanding gentlemen such as yourselves did not merit an invitation?" I asked them, relatively innocently. 

The guards exchanged looks. I caught them off-guard. Har har. I did not care about their answer, I had moved onto another topic- speedy ships. 

The skinny one said, "Oh, the Dauntless is the power in these waters, true enough, but there's no ship as can match the Interceptor for speed." 

I feigned a thoughtful look. "I've heard of one, supposed to be very fast and nigh un-catchable. . . the Black Pearl." 

While they argued about the reality of the Pearl, I slipped away to play with the wheel. At last they noticed me, brandishing their bayonets. I would bet me hat on the fact that they did not how to use their weapons. 

I managed to confuse them with my clever word play, once again, but I settled down to regale them with my adventures. I had time to spare. 


	2. A Daring Rescue and Escape

James - Sorry, Commodore Norrington

I summoned up all of my courage to ask Elizabeth to talk with me. Is it wrong to be so enamored with my superior's daughter? Not if he approves, I suppose. Oh, Elizabeth Swann. What a beautiful young woman she had grown to be. I cleared my throat. "May I have a moment?" I asked her gently. She nodded, a slight smile playing on her lips. 

We went over to the battlement overlooking the harbor. I inhaled, exhaled. I was feeling so proud of myself for being promoted but a flash of Elizabeth's deliciously dark eyes made me humble. I began babbling, my nerves taking hold of my normally superb speaking abilities. ". . . I have not yet achieved. Uh, a marriage to a fine woman," I continued. "You have become a fine woman, Elizabeth." 

This was the understatement of all time, and to my horror, all she did was grunt, "I can't breathe!" and hold her abdomen. 

Relaxing slightly, I turned away and chuckled halfheartedly. "Yes, I- I'm a bit nervous myself." But when she did not reply I looked at her- but Elizabeth was gone. "Elizabeth?" I said, looking around. Then I heard the splash below me. "ELIZABETH!" I screamed. "My God!" I made to rip off my coat and jump in, but Lieutenant Gillette stopped me. 

"The rocks! Sir, it's a miracle SHE missed them!" he cried. 

"We've got to save her!" I shouted. I motioned the guards stationed around the fort to follow Gillette and me. We ran as fast as we could down to the tower green, around to the docks. To my relief, a strange man had rescued Elizabeth- but he was squatting over her. Murtogg, another guard who was protecting the Dauntless, was holding her corset. I whipped out my sword at the man's chin. "On your feet."   
  


Elizabeth

The last thing I remembered was talking with Commodore Norrington. Suddenly there I was, throwing up salt water while an oddly dressed man was positioned over me. He had the queerest smell about him too. I felt cold and my ribs were achey- he had ripped off my dress and corset! I took a big gulp of breath. He had smears of kohl all about his face, and tiny braids for a beard. He smoothed my hair, staring intently into my eyes to make sure I was all right. Then those tassels were in danger of being cut off by Norrington's sword! "On your feet," the commodore ordered. 

I looked around. Father, some guards, Lieutenant Gillette, and Norrington all around me. Father looked intensely grateful but beside himself in anger. "Elizabeth, are you all right?!" 

"Yes, I'm fine," I said, as Father helped me into his coat, to protect me from the man's gaze. But he didn't appear to be interested in me, Norrington was glaring at him. I noticed my corset was in the hands of one of the guards. 

"Shoot him!" Father squealed. 

I didn't want the man to die! I didn't even know his name. "Father! Commodore, do you really intend to kill my rescuer?!" 

They conceded. "I believe thanks are in order," Norrington said stiffly, extending his hand. When the man reached to shake it, Norrington ripped off the man's cuff to reveal a ghostly white "P" on his wrist. "Had a brush with the East India Trading Company, did we, pirate?!" 

"Hang him!" Father squealed. 

Norrington and the man bantered for a bit while Gillette went to get some irons. I watched intently but could not catch anything they said except that the man's name was Captain Jack Sparrow. Then Norrington inspected the captain's weapons. "You are, without a doubt, the worst pirate I've ever heard of." 

The man called Jack Sparrow merely smiled and raised his chained hands. "But you HAVE heard of me." He started to be pulled along but I trotted over to them. 

"Commodore, I really must protest! Pirate or not, this man saved my life!" Gillette, Jack Sparrow, and I all faced Norrington. 

He made a pompous comment or two and Sparrow shot back. When Gillette moved away from the pirate he uttered "Finally!" and threw the manacles around my neck, pointing his gun to my head. Adrenaline sped through my veins. I was going to die. 

"I knew you'd warm up to me," he hissed in my ear and I gritted my teeth. I just saved this man's life- how was this fair? He motioned for Norrington to bring him his "effects." He gave them to me. "Elizabeth, isn't it?" 

"It's Miss Swann," I snarled. This was more exciting than frightening, but I had so many other better things to be doing. 

"Miss Swann, if you'd be so kind," Jack Sparrow said. I looked down at his hat, belt, and sword, unsure what to do. "Come come dear, we don't have all day," he said lazily. I realized all he wanted was for me to put the things on him, so I complied, glaring at him. When I reached around to buckle his belt he got far too close, even putting his arms around me. The way he looked at me when I put on his hat! I felt the slightest twinge of- I don't know what. But with his wrists on my shoulders, I was more intimate than I ever expected to be with a known criminal.   
  


Jack

The governor's girl was dressing me and as she buckled my belt, I shifted so it looked like I was embracing her. I smirked at the commodore. He rolled his eyes, knowing his utter helplessness. "Easy on the goods, darling," I said, flirting with my captive. Just a bit o' fun. 

"You're despicable," she said, unamused. 

"Sticks and stones, love. I saved your life, you save mine. We're square. Gentlemen, milady," I said, looking at Elizabeth Swann. She narrowed her eyes. "You will always remember this as the day that you almost caught Captain Jack Sparrow!" I took Elizabeth in my arms and said, "Tootles!" I leaned back and we both fell into the water again. I dragged ourselves under the dock that was adjacent to the water. I heard the governor ordering the guards not to shoot, his daughter was there. 

"What are you doing!" the girl screamed. "You can't hide forever, pirate!" 

"I can try," I replied. "Now, if you don't want to get killed- by me- I suggest you be a good little girl and follow me." 

She mumbled something in reply. I grabbed her wrist and pulled her under, going in the direction where the Interceptor was docked. When I surfaced she tried to hit me. "What are you doing?!" she cried. "You have to give up sometime." 

I laughed, trying not to inhale saltwater. "Miss Lizzie, you obviously don't know who I am. I'm Captain Jack Sparrow." 

"Who is about to get shot!" she said haughtily. 

"Not if I can help it." Kicking my feet, we pushed towards the ship that was looming up. Then I quickly calculated in my head what I was going to do next.   
  


Will

I had only just returned to the shop when a crowd of Navy men had run by, yelling to each other, "Death to the pirate!" 

A shiver of excitement ran through me. A pirate would not last fifteen minutes in Port Royal. I noticed that Duchess the donkey had began making her rounds for no particular reason. I rubbed her ears and murmured, "It's all right, girl. It's all right. . ." I turned to the next sword to be made, and stuck it in the fire, the glowing embers accepting the metal. Drunk Mr. Brown was still sleeping peacefully. 

"Halt." A husky voice came from behind me. I whipped around, holding the jagged, hot sword. I found myself face-to-face with a man wearing two streaks of black around his eyes, a red bandanna, and a tri-corner hat, with etchings in the fabric. He brandished a gun. 

"You're the one they're searching for. The pirate," I spat the word. 

"Aye. So I am." The pirate didn't seem to mind the fact I had a glowing sword in my hand, as the gun was quite close to my face. 

"What are you doing here?" 

"Bidin' my time, freein' meself, an' the rest," the man said. "Ah yes, pardon the informal introduction, I would be Captain Jack Sparrow." 

"I could easily kill you," I said impatiently. The sword was beginning to feel very hot. 

"And I you, but the fact of the matter is, you won't kill me." The pirate smiled maddeningly. 

"Don't kill him," a small voice came from a corner. And there was Elizabeth, in a soaking wet shift. Her eyes had no trace of fear but rather, they were full of contempt and impatience as well. My breath caught in my throat. 

"So this is why you took me to hide in 'ere," said Jack Sparrow, slightly amused. "This is your lover, Miss Swann?" 

Elizabeth looked down and in the dim lighting I couldn't see her face. "No. But I knew it would be safe here." 

Suddenly a bang came upon the door. Before I could block the back exit, the pirate had grabbed Elizabeth by her waist, tossed her over his shoulder, and run off. I had no choice but to follow them. 


	3. A Confrontation with The Pirate

**Author's Note: Third chapter for y'all. Enjoy! Again, I don't own some of the dialogue presented down here, but I put my own spin on things, too.**

Elizabeth

Instead of stealing the Interceptor, all Sparrow managed to do was take us ashore, extremely surreptitiously. I was allowed to take one of my belongings, nothing more. For reasons unknown, I took the medallion. We ran down alleys and back streets to the blacksmith's, because it was the most unassuming place for one to hide. Also that all I was hoping was that Will would fight with Jack. 

Jack was a man of few words, but he had dropped the former, wily demeanor when I was giving him directions of where to run. "Missy, I'm sorry for doin' this," he said as we ran down an avenue, his hands still bound but one was clutching my wrist. "But I'm not going to get hanged fer savin' yer life." 

I didn't make any reply but he did have a point. When we entered the shop he made several unsuccessful attempts to free himself of the chains but then he made the donkey make a round so the wheels would break the irons. I hoped he didn't hurt the donkey, as it made a loud braying sound. Then we heard a fiddling with the door- Will was getting back. Jack grabbed me again and pulled me down. "Stay here," he hissed. I crouched low to the ground. 

Will calmed the donkey, and went about his work but then Jack ambushed him. They exchanged words and I stayed silent until I heard ". . . could easily kill you." 

I stood up and whispered, "Don't kill him." I didn't know who I was referring to, but I did know that there would be no blood spilled on my account. Jack looked at me and assumed I was talking to him. He asked me if Will was courting me- and as much as I wanted to say yes, I told the truth. 

Then we all heard BANG! Thankfully Will had locked the door, that would buy us some time. Jack quickly scooped me up and took off to the back exit. I motioned Will to follow us, but he already was. "Jack, we're surrounded," I said. 

"Never." Slyly moving into the darkness, we paused. 

"What's your name, boy?" Jack said, his eyes glowing. Will put his hands in his pockets. 

"Will Turner." 

"Short for William, eh? Good strong name. Undoubtedly named fer yer father. . ." Jack Sparrow knew this to be true, Will's confirmation was just icing on the cake. 

"Yes." I couldn't make out his expression but he sounded perplexed. 

After a split second, Jack said, "Well, mates and captives, I have formulated me plan. Let's go." 

Jack

With the lass in my arms and the lad by my side, I had my temporary crew. But Will Turner! It couldn't have turned out better. We had his blood, and the girl's coin. Now we just needed a ship to catch up to Barbossa. 

With the Navy breathing down our backs there was not much hope for survival out in the open. So, upon the wench's advice, we took to the alleys. And when we got to the seaside, we carefully splashed under the dock and peered around. 

The Turner boy said quietly, "We're going to steal a ship? THAT ship? And why, exactly?" 

"Down ya go, missy," I said to Elizabeth and slipped her down, her bare feet falling into the ankle-deep stream. "Lad, 'ave ya ever heard of Isla de Muerta?" 

"The island that can't be found except by those who know where it is?" Will replied haughtily. "I've heard of it." 

"There are riches there beyond your wild dreams, boy," I said, rolling my eyes for effect. "But you would rather be in Port Royal wiv a thankless job an' no lass to call yer own, eh?" 

Elizabeth looked down, stifling a giggle. 

Will bristled. "What ship then? The Dauntless? The Interceptor?" 

"Dauntless, methinks. I think I 'ave a way." 

We hunched over and made our way to the dock where the Dauntless was. Now that the excitement had ended and the more important guards were off searching for the girl next to me, the same guards were at their posts, comparing bayonets. So they wouldn't recognize the governor's daughter, I had covered her with my jacket. 

"'Lo, boys," I said genially. 

"Jack Sparrow!" they cried, brandishing the guns. Will quickly bashed them over the head with the sack of rocks we collected. They fell, knocking their heads together. Had they been conscious, that would have hurt a lot more. 

"Now! Now! Now!" I cried and we rushed onto the ship. I lifted the anchor and hoisted the sails, instructing Elizabeth on how to steer. Will made himself busy with some other stuff. 

As we were pulling out of the bay, Elizabeth craned her neck. "Oh my God- they're coming after us!" 

"No they're not. The wind's at quarter astern. They'll never catch up to us." I felt very proud of myself. A slight drawback set my plans off by a few hours but we would be fine. I could feel it. 

Will

Jack Sparrow, Elizabeth, and I were on the high seas by nightfall. Smooth sailing was ahead. I admit that I was pleased to be with Elizabeth, albeit sharing the company with a pirate. But something else was nagging me. As Jack sat, staring out at the inky sea, I approached him. 

"Jack?" 

"William," he replied. 

"I'm not a simpleton, Jack. You knew my father," I said, not one to beat around the bush. Jack's reaction surprised me. While I thought he would deny it vehemently, he just turned to me, with his eyes oddly alight. 

"I knew 'im. Probably one the few who knew him as William Turner. Everyone else just called him Bootstrap or Bootstrap Bill." 

"Bootstrap?" I echoed, baffled. 

Jack stared off again. "Good man. Good pirate." He glanced at me. "I swear you look just like him." Outraged, I cried, "It's not true. He was a merchant sailor. A good, respectable man who obeyed the law." 

Jack cackled. "He was a bloody pirate, a scalawag!" 

I drew my sword. "My father was not a pirate." 

"Put it away, son." Jack scratched his ear and swooped the sword from me in one swift gesture. "You can accept that your father was a pirate and a good man or you can't. But pirate is in your blood, boy, so you'll have to square with that someday. Now, me, for example, I can let you drown but I can't bring this ship into Tortuga all by me onesies, savvy? So. . ." He offered me the sword, holding the handle to me. "Can you sail under the command of a pirate? Or can you not?" 

I took the sword. "Tortuga?" I asked. 

"Tortuga," Jack replied, his golden teeth reflecting the moonlight. 


	4. A Town to Be Reckoned With

Elizabeth 

It felt good to disobey my father. The two men on the ship could not have cared less that I was wearing just my underclothes. But I did feel slightly bad when I realized how sick with worry Father would be, and how furious he would be when he finally caught us. 

I didn't voice these concerns to Jack or Will; Will would brood with me and I certainly would not be the one to inform Jack that he, in fact, was quite mortal. 

My cabin was the deck- I took a pillow and blanket and slept under the stars. All three of us kept mostly to ourselves. I spent the empty hours admiring the medallion- in secret, of course. If Will knew I had it he would surely end his friendship with me. 

On the third day of sailing, I went up to Jack's cabin. I was quite surprised to see that he was hunched over on a corner of the bed, whittling something out of wood. "Um, Captain Sparrow?" 

"Lady Swann, do call me Jack," he said, without turning around. I could see the ridges in his backbone through the faded fabric. Curls of wood fell to the floor. 

"Jack, then. Where, exactly, are we headed?" 

He faced me, his loose shirt displaying his deeply tanned chest. He dropped whatever he was carving on the floor. I tried not to stare at his chest. "Elizabeth, c'mere." 

I complied, sitting on the farthest edge of the bed as I could. But he pulled me so we were both laying down next to each other. He still smelled horrible so I tried not to inhale too deeply. "Love, 'ave you ever heard of Tortuga?" 

"Tortuga? Yes, actually. Oh my God," I said, finally realizing. "We're going to TORTUGA?!" 

"Missy," he said, turning his head. He smiled a bit. "I'll take care of ye- I'll make sure you'll be fine. We'll be in and out in a tick, I promise. I just have to find me crew." 

I looked at the ceiling, trying to believe him. "Splendid," I said at last. 

"That's the spirit," Jack said cheerfully. "Now, where's Will- out manning the wheel?" 

"Most likely," I replied, wishing this moment wouldn't end. But Jack sprang up, exiting the cabin without a parting word. I leaned over the edge of the bed, seeing what Jack's creation was. 

It was a scaffold.   
  


Commodore Norrington 

Governor Norrington- that is what I'll be when that old man croaks. Swann and I were intently scanning the map of the Spanish Main. The governor looked even grayer than usual. I knew Elizabeth was his only joy in the world, she was mine too, and he would not rest before he had her back. 

"Oh, I give up!" cried the governor suddenly. "She could be ANYWHERE!" 

"I know sir," I said gently. "She went off on the Dauntless with William Turner- I always knew he was scum. And that Jack Sparrow-" "He'll be hanged at noontime the day after we capture him," Swann said, a grim look on his weathered face. 

"Of course, sir." I looked out at sea. Elizabeth, wherever you are, whatever you do, please be safe. For the love of God, be safe. 

"Commodore," Governor Swann said, sliding a hand over his forehead to wipe off sweat from the boiling day, "promise me you'll find her." 

"But Governor- how?" 

Governor Swann shut his eyes. "Take the Interceptor. Take Gillette. Just get me my daughter back, man!" 

"But sir, you have to come with me!" I cried, trying not to express my happiness. 

The governor massaged his temples. "Should I? No. James," he said, calling me by my first name, something hardly anyone did. I commanded too much respect, but I would allow my superior to. "Just take the Navy and get me my daughter back." 

"I shall rescue her," I said, bowing. And then some.   
  


Jack 

When we finally made it into Tortuga's harbor, it was night. I shivered in anticipation, as I was flanked by two new souls who had never experienced Tortuga as I have. I collected Elizabeth and Will, and instructed them to keep close to me at all times. 

The harbormaster's payment was a sharp rap on the head. Elizabeth clutched Will's arm. Not feeling jealous, but protective, I swung her around so she was in the middle of us two men. I slipped her fingers through mine, but she didn't protest. I could tell she was apprehensive. Either that or she fancied me. Most likely a combination of the two. Who can resist _moi_? 

Soon, as we walked down Main Street, we came into contact with my fellow pirates. I recognized almost everyone, including the prozzies. There was Little Harry, and Roger the Fierce, and Sully. They were all too drunk for them to notice me, but it was probably for the best. Elizabeth was squeezing my hand ever tighter. 

The enticing aromas of roasting sausage, fire, and rum were calling me. I looked around for The Faithful Bride, my pub of choice. I noticed Will and Elizabeth taking in the sights, smells, and all-around beauty of Tortuga. But then as we were passing a small man sitting on some rum barrels, a rough arm grabbed Elizabeth. 

"'Allo, me pretty," he leered, "care for some fun?" 

Will and I immediately tried to break the beefy man's grip on a cowering Elizabeth. "'S all right, man, the lady's wiv us," I said, firmly. 

He glared at me. "That so, chum?" He tugged a little harder on Elizabeth's arm. She whimpered. 

"Let me go," she said quietly. Tears were shining in her eyes. 

Will was clenching his teeth. I struggled to free Elizabeth. But then WHAM! Elizabeth's free hand, balled into a fist, connected with the man's jaw. He staggered back, dropping her arm and holding his face. "You bleedin' wench!" he screamed. 

"Now now now!" I said, and we bolted into the nearest tavern, which happened to be The Faithful Bride itself. Using our chain of hands, I directed and wove us through the crowd to the back of the pub. There were several fat pigs and using them as a pillow was Joshamee Gibbs, the ole cur himself. Snickering to myself, I gave a pail of water to Will and took one for my own use. I gave Gibbs a nice slap of wake-up water. 

"CURSE YA FER BREATHING, YA SLACK-JAWED IDIOT!" he cried, and then fully realized who he was talking to. "Mother's love! Jack!" And then he noticed Elizabeth. "Miss Elizabeth!" 

"Mr. Gibbs?!" she asked in disbelief.   
  


Will 

This journey was turning out to be one of the strangest I had ever taken. Elizabeth had punched some drunk ruffian, Jack Sparrow had just splashed water on an apparent chum of his, and now it appeared that he knew Elizabeth. I felt out of place but as Jack and Elizabeth and the man called Gibbs talked, I waited for my moment of glory. 

When Jack and Gibbs finally agreed to meet for a drink, I sloshed my pail onto the small, smelly man. "Blast, I'm already awake!" he shrieked. 

"That was for the smell," I said, trying not to laugh. 

We entered the tavern, avoiding all the brawls and women. Jack and Gibbs found a secluded room and told me to "keep a sharp eye." Elizabeth stayed inside the room, in an annex so she wouldn't be seen. I sat, fatigue seeping through me. Soon, the fight escalated towards me and flying teeth and mugs were coming my way. I ducked, but I couldn't push off the advances of a rotund woman with just horrible gums in her smile. But a scruffy man took her away, glaring. No love lost there. 

I heard steins being slammed down. I popped my head round to see what happened and Jack came out, grinning deliriously. He immediately accosted a comely lass wearing a very low-cut dress, wrapping his arm around her bare shoulders. Elizabeth and Gibbs came out, Elizabeth flying to my side, taking my hand and not letting go. As simple as the gesture was, it made me feel less apprehensive. 

Jack, with his lady friend he kept calling Rosie-roo though she kept on insisting on Just Rose, got us three rooms. "One fer me an' Rosie-roo-" 

"It's Just Rose!" cried the girl, slapping his arm. 

"One fer Gibbsy an' Willie, an' one fer Lizzie-lou," he said, smiling widely. "Nighty-night." 

"All by myself?!" Elizabeth shrieked. "No, Jack! I won't be by myself, please," she begged, letting go of my hand and tugging at his shirt. 

"Is tha' how i' is, then?" Jack slurred, practically scooping Elizabeth into his arms with Just Rose. 

Elizabeth looked terrified as he carried her off- but who wouldn't? I exchanged a confused look with Mr. Gibbs and we went to our rooms. 


	5. A Crew and the arrival at Isla de Muerta

**Author's Note: Thanks for all the reviews and positive comments. Here's another juicy chapter! Again, about 70% of this is my original work, 30% is taken from the script- but just see how it fits in.**

Elizabeth

After one scuffle with a positively horrid fellow, meeting up with Mr. Gibbs for the first time in eight years, and a secret meeting that I wasn't allowed to pay attention to, I was dead tired. When I head the news that I would be sleeping alone, I cried out, "No, Jack! I won't be by myself, please!" 

Will looked sad for some reason. Jack merely grabbed me, like he had a tendency to do so, and said in that sleepy voice of his, "Is that how it is, then?" He and his woman took me up to their room. Jack tossed me and the girl onto the bed and absolutely drooled. Why, I don't know. But he said, "Two lovely ladies, what luck." Then he slid off his coat, vest, sash, weapons, and finally his shirt. 

I widened my eyes. What was he planning to do?! "Jack!" I said. 

"Yes, darling?" he said, slipping a hand down his bare front. 

"Uh, I think I shall sleep with Will- and Mr. Gibbs, if it's all the same to you." 

But Jack had already taken his attention to the pretty girl. I got out of the room as fast as I could. 

"Will?! Mr. Gibbs! Where are you?" 

Will burst out of the adjacent room. "Oh, Elizabeth," he said, and caught me in a surprise embrace. "I'm so glad you're safe!" 

"Of course I'm safe," I said, pushing him off, with a confused expression. "Was I in danger?" 

Will laughed halfheartedly. "You don't know Jack's type, do you, Elizabeth?" 

"Well, no," I admitted. Then I frowned. "You think he would have taken- advantage- of me, Will? That kind, decent man who saved my life?" 

"He was drunk, Elizabeth." Will guided me into his room and I saw that Gibbs was already passed out on his dirty cot. I noticed there was only one other cot. I shivered. 

"Are you cold?" 

"No." I brushed off his hands and lay down on the cot. Will stared at the mattress and then sat down on the wooden floor. "Surely you won't sleep on the floor?" I cried. I was sort of wishing that he would share the bed with me. 

Even in the faint candlelight I saw a distinct tint of pink in Will's cheeks. "Well, uh, I don't know if that's, er, quite proper-" 

"Oh, Will, my father is not here to see," I said, laughing even in my weary state. I pulled him onto the bed and leaned against him, closing my eyes. I felt gentle hands laying me down and a blanket sliding over me. Then he slid down next to me. Within minutes I was asleep. 

Gibbs

I awoke early, a feat even for me, and I started rounding up me crew. It was an interesting mix, I'll give ya that. Annamaria and Marty were most vocal about the early hour, seeing as Cotton couldn't complain much. Even his parrot couldn't say much about the matter. But mostly everyone was cheerful and excited about the mission. Taking back the Black Pearl! Breaking the curse! 

I woke up Elizabeth, the Turner boy, and our dear captain, whose Rosie-roo had dashed off long ago to seduce another pissed rogue. He awoke most grumpily, but with a little persuasion (a canteen of rum) he was up and running. 

I lined up the crew and presented them to Jack and Will. Elizabeth, who had grown up to be a fine young lady, sat primly on a crate of oranges. "Feast yer eyes, gentlemen," I said. "All of them, faithful hands before the mast, every man worth his salt. And crazy to boot." Jack looked at Marty, the smallest and fiercest of the group. 

The boy asked Jack in a low voice, "So this is your able-bodied crew?" Elizabeth scanned the crowd and sniggered to herself, free of arrogance but rather a simple gesture of how silly this all was. Jack turned to Cotton. "You, sailor!" 

I jumped in. "Name's Cotton, sir," I told Jack. 

"Mr. Cotton! Do you have the courage and fortitude to follow orders and stay true in the face of danger and almost certain death? Mr. Cotton! Answer, man!" Jack said impatiently when the silent Cotton stared at him maddeningly. 

I explained, "He's a mute, sir. Poor devil had his tongue cut out, so he trained the parrot to talk for him. No one's yet figured how." Cotton showed his lack of tongue for effect. Jack stuck out his own and Will and Elizabeth grimaced. 

Jack smiled a bit, turning to the bird. "Mr. Cotton's parrot- same question." 

The parrot squawked, "Wind in the sails, wind in the sails!" 

"Mostly, we figure, that means "yes,'" I said with a smirk. Elizabeth stood up to greet the bird, stroking its beak. Cotton smiled benignly at her. 

"O' course it does," Jack said importantly. To Will, he asked, "Satisfied?" 

With a haughty sigh, Will replied, "Well, you've proved they're mad." 

Annamaria, hiding under her hat, bellowed, "And what's the benefit for us?" 

Jack's eyes popped open. Looking as though in pain, he went over to her, and took off her hat, revealing his old friend. "Annamaria," he half-groaned. 

She responded with a nice slap across his face. "You stole my boat!" she shrieked. 

Jack winced. "Actually-" She slapped him again. "Borrowed. Borrowed without permission. But with every intention of bringing it back to you." 

All the crew was looking, Elizabeth overcome with laughter. 

Dead serious, Annamaria exclaimed, "But you didn't!" 

"You'll get another one!" Jack cried, waving his banana for emphasis. 

Annamaria glowered, pointing at him. "I will," she said decisively. 

"A better one," Will chimed in. 

"A better one!" Jack said happily. 

"That one," said Will, pointing to the ship in the harbor. 

Jack cried, "What one? That one?!" He sighed. "Aye, that one. What say you?" 

The crew cheered, "Aye!" And started collecting supplies to bring aboard. One even picked up the crate of oranges that Miss Elizabeth was sitting on. She let out a scream. Annamaria saw this and rolled her eyes, scooping up a load of what looked like grain. 

"Anchors aweigh," Cotton's parrot said. I finally realized what Annamaria and Elizabeth were doing. I turned to Jack. "No, no, no, no, no, it's frightful bad luck to bring a woman aboard, sir. Two is far worse." 

As I said this, Elizabeth was awkwardly trying to slip from the dock into the cool ocean. I caught a glimpse of something golden dangling from her neck. Suddenly, she sunk into the water. Jack's eyes glittered. Seconds later, a shock wave pulsated through the sea. Everyone looked at Elizabeth, who had just poked her head through. "Refreshing!" she said. 

Jack merely looked at me, and then the sky, an evil smile playing on his lips. "But it'd be even worse without them. Particularly, the _non-pirate_, savvy?" 

Jack

Gibbs introduced me to our merry ol' crew- except Annamaria, but then when IS Annamaria merry? She slapped me up but she was warming up to me, I knew. But the weather sure wasn't. As soon as we boarded and made our way out of the Tortuga harbor, the skies opened and started pouring water down on the ship. I blessed Elizabeth's body temperature: this way, Barbossa and his crew of miscreants would know where to find us- we'd ambush them at Isla de Muerta as soon as we got there. The medallion called and Barbossa would surely answer. 

Elizabeth, our sweet naive messenger of the medallion, who was innocently taking inventory of our supplies, suddenly was soaked to the bone, as was the parchment. "JACK!" she screeched. 

"What, love?" I rested my head on her wet shoulder. It was very odd, feeling rain beat down on me as Elizabeth wailed in me ear. 

"My work is RUINED!" she yelled. She threw down the piece of drenched parchment. It fell to the soggy deck with a squish. 

"No time fer ill feeling, Miss Liz, we have work to do!" As I said this, the seas started getting choppy. "All righ', crew, get to work!" The clouds grew darker and lightning streaked against the sky, illuminating the ship in a split-second of eerie light. 

I took the wheel, slipping my hand into my pocket and retrieving my compass. I flipped it open, glancing at it, and steered accordingly. I noticed Elizabeth falling to the deck as a gigantic wave swept the crew nearly overboard, if they hadn't been clutching nothing. She screamed but over the roar of the storm I couldn't hear her. The ship rolled the other way and she slid to the opposite end of the deck, slamming against the side. She went limp. 

In the dark, I left the wheel and scrambled to her. "Elizabeth! Elizabeth!" 

"Cap'n!" Gibbs yelled. "Save th' girl but make it quick!" 

I scooped her up and sloshed over to my cabin, lightly tossing her onto the bed, praying she'd be all right. Then I tripped down the stairs and grasped the wheel. 

Gibbs and Will grabbed some ropes as the next roll of the waves loomed up. I noticed that my compass was gleaming oddly in the storm- the Black Pearl was within reach. I grinned, knowing that no one else could feel my joy. Except Gibbs, but he probably had drunk the plans out of his head. 

Gibbs shouted, "We should drop canvas, sir." 

I shook my head. "She can hold a bit longer." 

"What's in your head that's put ya in such a fine mood, Cap'n?" Gibbs cried. 

I looked at Gibbs and Will, who were still hanging onto the ropes. "They're catching up." 

Will

The next day was spent tending to Elizabeth, who had gotten a couple of nasty bumps from the storm. She told me she was knocked unconscious by the seas, and how she wished it would never happen again. Jack prescribed some rum for her headache but I wisely stored it under his pillow as a nice surprise. 

What was not a nice surprise was what Jack told us after the seas had calmed. 

"Well mates, there's no point in deceiving ya any longer. The whole point of this mission is to take back the Black Pearl," Jack said, swigging some rum from his canteen. 

The crew erupted in whispers. 

"The girl has the last medallion needed to break the curse," Jack announced. Elizabeth blushed furiously. _Medallion? What medallion?_ I wondered. _What curse?_

"Thanks to Elizabeth's dip in the bay, 'Cap'n' Barbossa now knows our whereabouts. When we get to Isla de Muerta, they will follow us. Arm yourselves fer now, mates," Jack finished. But before I had a chance to ask Elizabeth what medallion, she had run off, tearing off her necklace. 

The day after dawned gray and moody. Jack was uncharacteristically quiet as he directed us into a steep fog. As the crew waited patiently on deck, I heard cracking sounds. I looked over the edge; wreckage from previous ships were strewn about the bay tragically, as in defeat. My eyes may have deceived me, but I thought I saw the distinct shape of a hammerhead shark glide by. 

I glanced at Jack who was staring at his compass. Leaning over to Gibbs, I asked, "Uh, how is it that Jack came about that compass?" 

Gibbs chuckled. "Not a lot's known about Jack Sparrow before he showed up in Tortuga with a mind to go after the treasure of the Isla de Muerta . That was before I met him, back when he was captain of the Black Pearl." 

"What? He failed to mention that!" I said. 

"Well, he plays things closer to the vest now. And a hard-learned lesson it was. See three days out on the venture the first mate comes to him and says everything's an equal share. That should mean the location of the treasure, too, so Jack gives up the bearings. That night there was a mutiny. They marooned Jack on an island and left him to die but not before he'd gone mad with the heat." 

I nodded. "Ah. So that's the reason for all the. . ." I did some of Jack's facial expressions and movements. 

Laughing, but then reverting back to seriousness, Gibbs replied, "Reason's got nothing to do with it. Now Will, when a man is marooned he is a given a pistol with a single shotÐ one shot. Well it won't do much good hunting or to be rescued. But after three weeks of a starvin' belly and thirst, that pistol will start to look real friendly. But JackÐ he escaped the island, and he still has that one shot. Oh, but he won't use it, though, save for one man. His mutinous first mate." 

"Barbossa!" I said. 

"Aye." 

Intrigued, I asked, "How did Jack get off the island?" 

"Well, I'll tell ye. He waded out into the shallows and there he waited three days and three nights till all manner of sea creature 'came and acclimated to his presence. And on the fourth morning, he roped himself a couple of sea turtles, lashed 'em together and made a raft!" Gibbs exclaimed, his cheeks becoming rosy. 

"He roped a couple of sea turtles?" I asked incredulously. 

"Aye, sea turtles," said Gibbs with a straight face. 

"What did he use for rope?" I said, still trying to comprehend what Gibbs was saying. 

"Human hair," said a voice from behind us. Gibbs and I whipped around. There was Jack. "From my back." 

I looked at Gibbs, who was grinning like a fool. I sighed. It was too early. 


	6. A Motive Revealed

Elizabeth

Jack, that bastard! He let it slip to the entire crew, including Will, that I had Will's medallion! I don't know why it was such pertinent information, but I wouldn't give Will a reason to hate me. Not now. I fled to my room and slept until noon the next day, scared that Will would come and find me. But he didn't. I only ventured out to steal a hardtack biscuit. And hard it was. I nearly broke my teeth. Then I heard Jack bellow, "C'MERE ALL OF YA!" 

I was at the edge of the crowd, so no one noticed me. "Come forth, Will and Elizabeth, if you please," Jack ordered. 

I gulped. Will stepped forward, looking confused. He wore that expression a lot out at sea. "What do you need, Captain?" I asked, smiling. 

"Get in the boat, chums," he said. He started whispering some things to Gibbs. I heard Gibbs say, "And if the worst should happen, sir?" 

"Stick to the code." Jack started lowering the boat, and jumped in. As we were almost set to hit the water, Annamaria leaned over and yelled, "Elizabeth! The medallion!" and dropped it. I caught it and stuck it in my bodice. Will would never snatch a peek of what was truly his. 

It was a quiet trip into the eerie caves. Will held onto a lantern so Jack could see where he was rowing. I shivered. The humidity had dissipated into frigidity. 

Will finally asked, "What code is Gibbs to keep to if the worst should happen?" 

Jack smiled to himself. "Pirate's Code. Any man that falls behind. . . is left behind." We saw a skeleton clutching a rock as a crab scuttled nearby. 

"No heroes amongst thieves, eh?" Will said sardonically. 

"You know, for having such a bleak outlook on pirates you're well on your way to becoming one. Joined up with a pirate and his hostage, commandeered a ship of the Fleet, sailed with a buccaneer crew out of Tortuga. . ." Jack, Will, and I looked over the edge of the boat to see gold on the bottom of the river. "And you're completely obsessed with treasure." 

Will frowned. "That's not true. I am not obsessed with treasure." 

With a slight look in my direction, Jack purred, "Not all treasure is silver and gold, mate." 

We climbed out of the boat. Will and I stared at the sight before us. Glittering mounds of treasure were everywhere. The highest heap held a massive chest with odd markings. "And now we wait," Jack said. "Why?" Will asked. 

"Because Barbossa an' I have some negotiating to do," Jack replied. 

"But wait! What's the curse? Why is the medallion so important?" I shouted, frustrated with Jack Sparrow's secrecy. 

Jack rubbed his eyes. "Yeah, it's about time you realize why it's necessary." He sat down on a pile of treasure. "This is what I was told long ago- we all thought it was just a legend, a myth. May I see the medallion, Miss Liz?" 

Surprised he just didn't reach into my gown, I took it out and making it so Will couldn't see what it was, gave it to Jack. He smiled at it. 

"You don't know what this is, do ye?" 

"It's a pirate medallion," I said, taking a guess. 

Jack shook his head. "This is Aztec gold. . . one of 882 identical pieces they delivered in a stone chest to Cortes himself. Blood money paid to stem the slaughter he wreaked upon them with his armies. But the greed of Cortes was insatiable. So the heathen gods placed upon the gold a terrible curse. Any mortal that removes but a single piece from that stone chest shall be punished for eternity." Jack paused for effect. 

Will looked like he was about to burst out laughing. I gave him a look. He said pompously, "I hardly believe in ghost stories anymore, Jack." 

Jack's eyes flashed. "Ghost story, is it, Willie boy? That's exactly what I thought when I was first told the tale. Buried on an Island of Dead what cannot be found except for those who know where it is." He sighed. "I heard the stories. Find it, they did. There be the chest. Inside be the gold. And they took 'em all. They spent 'em and traded 'em and frittered 'em away on drink and food and pleasurable company. The more they gave 'em away, the more they came to realize. . . the drink would not satisfy, food turned to ash in their mouths, and all the pleasurable company in the world could not slake their lust. They are cursed men, Mr. Turner." 

I gasped. "We're the middlemen in your operation, Captain Sparrow. You're using us to get your ship back!" 

Jack laughed. "You're a bit slow on the uptake, Elizabeth. But yes, thanks to you and Will, Barbossa is going to be mortal and I get to have the Black Pearl. There is one way they can end the curse. All the scattered pieces of the Aztec gold must be restored and the blood repaid. Thanks to Elizabeth, we have the final piece." 

"My father, the pirate," Will said quietly. "They need his blood. My blood. The blood of a pirate." 

Jack nodded. "Aye." But then the mood was shaken by a gigantic explosion. "What the bleedin' hell was THAT?!" 

Commodore Norrington

Sailing for a week with little to show for it. The fact was, I had no idea where Sparrow, Turner, and Elizabeth might have gone. I was almost ready to give up when I saw a ship out in the distance. Gillette saw it first, through the spyglass. "Eh, Commodore? Mine eyes may be lying but does this look like the Dauntless?" 

I had a gander. "It may very well be, and since we have nothing to lose, we shall advance." 

The Navy men aboard the Interceptor cried, "Aye aye, Commodore!" 

Elizabeth was just within reach. 


	7. A Good Man and A Nightmare

**Author's Note: I've been a tad busy lately, so I haven't had a chance to update. Please review! Also, I know there's a lot of plot holes, just go with it. It'll all wrap up in the end. Also, I won't update for at least a week after this, because I'm going to Newport, Rhode Island with my boyfriend and his family for a week or so. Enjoy!**   
  


Jack

Will, that silly naive lad. He still hadn't realized that his love had stolen the medallion from him and was trying to hide it in increasingly outlandish ways. I inspected my gun. It still had that wonderful last shot, as always. And today I would use it. I climbed to the highest point of the pile of treasure that held the chest. As I prepared to kick it open, Will had drawn his sword and Elizabeth had let out a shriek. "Bloody 'ell! 'S Jack Sparrow!" several voices cried. 

"Care for a hand, Sparrow?" a familiar voice growled. I turned to see the lying, treacherous Hector Barbossa, aiming a pistol at Will and Elizabeth. "As soon as I take care of these whelps." 

"You're not gonna be doin' that, Barbossa," I said. "We have some unfinished business to attend to." The cave was filling with the undead. I recognized Koehler, Pintel, and Ragetti, and of course, Bosun, his hateful eyes decorated with jewels. "'Allo chums!" I said genially.

"Unfinished business, Jack?" Barbossa said, sneering. "Well, you DO have the medallion.

"That I do. And you have my ship," I told Barbossa. "So I would gladly take the exchange of this bit o' shine for the Pearl." 

"Don't be stupid," Barbossa barked. "You think that breakin' the curse is that important to us?

"Isn't it, Cap'n?" Ragetti asked.

"Shut up, fool," Barbossa said. He lowered his pistol, realizing who he was pointing at. "Blimey, it's the spittin' image of Bootstrap Bill." He leered at the duo.

Will stood rigid. Elizabeth just looked frightened. I slid down the treasure heap and stood next to Barbossa. "Think about it. Those apples of yours. . ." A flicker of a smile played on his lips for a second, then spun and pointed the pistol at me.

"Think about THIS, Jack. Your ship just got blown up by me crew, an' yer crew is now in MY ship's brig." The Pearl's crew sniggered at their own mediocre genius.

"It wasn't my ship," I defended myself. 

Barbossa let out a cackle that echoed throughout the cave. "Even better. Now I have a plan. Twigg? Koehler?" 

They came and grabbed Elizabeth and Will. Barbossa jabbed the gun into my shoulder blade and snarled in my ear, "You just wait an' see what I 'ave in store." 

We got to enjoy the company of Koehler and Twigg as we rowed to the Black Pearl. Will was silent and presumably angry. Elizabeth spent the entire trip with her head in her lap. I was mainly bored. I wasn't scared but a bit steamed that my ship would still be under Barbossa's command.

Will was thrown in the brig, a bit rudely, I thought. Elizabeth and I, since we weren't necessary to the operation, were taken to Barbossa's cabin. A small monkey screeched at us when we entered. Elizabeth jumped and clutched my arm.

"Jack, you'll kill us all," she said glaring up at me. She looked like she had been crying a great deal, either that or she was tired. "I thought you were exciting and noble- but you were eager to pawn Will and me in order to get your boat." 

"Dear Elizabeth, I just want what's mine," I told her.

"Do ya now?" Barbossa said, entering the room. He laughed, revealing his horrible, rotted-out teeth. Elizabeth winced. "I don't think that's gonna be happenin', eh, Jack?" The monkey scampered up onto his shoulder.

"Yeah," I said.

"Not you, we named the monkey Jack," said Barbossa. The monkey smiled. I sneered.

"Well, Sparrow, I must say, yer quite the wily bastard to escape tha' island," Barbossa said, sitting down at a table. He prepared to eat a whole fish. My stomach rumbled. "Thank you, Cap'n," I said, dripping with sarcasm. Then suddenly Elizabeth and I were both dragged down several rickety staircases and thrown into a cabin. "Sweet dreams," our captor sniggered. He slammed the door shut. 

"Same to you, wanker," I said.   
  


Will

The night was long and stuffy, crammed in the brig. A short, fat pirate and a tall, skinny one were sent down to swab the floor with stuff that looked like molasses. The parrot squawked, "Awwk, shiver me timbers." 

"Cotton 'ere says you missed a bit," Gibbs said. The fat one who was called Pintel responded to this by swinging his mop at us. I ducked.

I asked, "You knew William Turner?" 

Pintel paused. "Ol' Bootstrap Bill. We knew him. Never sat well with Bootstrap what we did to Jack Sparrow, the mutiny and all. He said it wasn't right with the code. That's why he sent off a piece of the treasure to you as it were. He said we deserved to be cursed. . . and remain cursed." 

_Treasure. . . oh my God. My medallion was cursed- and Elizabeth stole it. She kept it for eight years, and brought it along. That's why Sparrow was so interested in us, me. He knew my blood would be able to break the curse_. But the pirates were still talking. 

"Stupid blighter," the skinny one spat scornfully. 

"Good man," Gibbs said. 

"Well, as you can imagine that didn't sit too well with the Captain," Pintel continued. 

The skinny one giggled moronically. "That didn't sit too well with the Captain, at all. Tell him what Barbossa did," he said, nudging Pintel. 

"I'm telling the story!" Pintel roared. "So, what the Captain did, he strapped a cannon to Bootstraps' bootstraps." 

"Bootstraps' bootstraps," the other echoed, snickering. 

"The last we saw of ol' Bill Turner, he was sinking to the crushing black oblivion of Davy Jones' Locker," said Pintel with satisfaction. He smirked. "'Course it was only after that we learned we needed his blood to lift the curse." 

"That's what you call ironic," the skinny pirate said, and they both collapsed in laughter. They left soon after. 

I slumped against the bars and sighed. So the undead pirates killed my father. Annamaria said quietly, "'E was noble, Will." She rubbed my back. 

I pulled away. "Did YOU know him?" 

"Briefly," Annamaria replied. But she didn't say anything more. 

I think I fell asleep after that. Too tired to think about my father and how Elizabeth betrayed me.   
  


Elizabeth

The mattresses were damp and smelled of rotten cheese. There were no windows and Jack was sleeping soundly. I was a prisoner again. Overcome with frustration, I banged my head against the wall. Jack stirred and opened his eyes. "Liz?" 

"Miss Swann," I said, still quite angry. 

"Miss Swann," Jack repeated. "Are you scared, y'know, of Barbossa?" 

"He could kill me, but I can't kill him," I said. "I don't like that." 

Jack snorted. "Yeah, that's their upper hand." He reached over and touched my hand. "Miss Swann, please try to sleep." 

"Why? We're just going to be killed," I wailed. 

Jack laughed softly, sadly. "Barbossa doesn't kill unless he's forced to. He leaves us to die. That way he isn't held responsible- not like he'd care anyhow." 

Tears welled in my eyes. I didn't want to die. I gently removed Jack's hand from mine and said, "Maybe you're right, I should sleep." I laid down on the moldy cot and closed my eyes. 

_It was that same thunderstorm from a couple days ago. Only Barbossa was onboard, and he was a rotting corpse. He was manning the wheel, but then someone else took it for him. He started advancing towards me. I was frozen, shaking and scared. I tried to escape, but he grabbed me. I screamed, seeing that the second his hands that were bones touched my shoulders, the flesh dropped off like a stole. It spread throughout my body. He pulled me in and laughed. "Care fer a bit o' fun, missy?" I screamed, lashing out, trying to get him off of me. . ._

"Elizabeth! Elizabeth!" he was saying. But it was Jack's voice. I wrenched my eyes open. There was Jack in the dim light, shaking me. "Lizzie, are you all right?" 

I was on the Black Pearl, still on the disgusting bed. I was covered in a cold sweat, and my cheeks were wet too. I had been sobbing. 

"Jack. . ." I cried, trying to dry off my face, "I am scared of Barbossa." 

He sat on my bed and gave me a wordless hug. It was all I needed. 


	8. A Trip to the Island

**Author's Note: Not that any of you really care (if you did, you'd review more _-glower-_) but I am back because I am procrastinating with homework and other things that indicate I have a life. Hooha.**  
  


Jack

Elizabeth had snapped, almost entirely. I had to spend the majority of the night comforting her from a nightmare she had. When we both fell asleep we were jolted awake and dragged to the deck. The crowd of pirates, both imprisoned and undead, parted for Elizabeth and me. Ragetti was doing his stupid "hoo-hoo-hoo" chant.

Barbossa grinned, revealing a mouthful of green teeth. "'Ello, dear," he said to Elizabeth. She raised her chin, trying not to tremble. I looked out, seeing a familiar crescent of an island. Damn.

"I've always liked you," I told the pirate with the tight grip on my wrists. He growled in reply. Elizabeth was brought up to the plank. I caught a glimpse of Will, looking horrified.

"Enjoy yer stay, chums," Barbossa said.

"Off you go! Come on!" one pirate yelled. Elizabeth looked below her, her eyes popping.

Bo'sun had had it. "Too long!" he roared, shaking the plank. Elizabeth fell, screaming, her limbs flailing. A splash was heard.

I was taken to the plank. "I'd really rather hoped we were past all this," I said to Barbossa.

Barbossa put his arm around me. "Jack, Jack. Did ya not notice? That be the same little island that we made you Governor of on our last little trip."

"I did notice," I told him.

"Perhaps you'll be able to conjure up another miraculous escape," Barbossa said. "But I doubt it." He laughed unpleasantly. Then he unsheathed his sword and brandished it at my throat. "Off ya go."

I looked at the island again. "Last time, you left me a pistol with one shot."

"By the powers, you're right. Where be Jack's pistol? Bring it forward." He twirled it around his fingers.

"Seeing as there's two of us, a gentleman would give us a pair of pistols," I persisted.

Barbossa shook his head. "It'll be one pistol as before, and you can be the gentleman and shoot the lady and starve to death yourself." With that he tossed my gun into the water. I had no choice but to dive in after it.  
  


Commodore Norrington

I wanted to kill Gillette, I really did. Not only was the ship NOT the Dauntless, we learned from reliable sources that the Dauntless had been blown up by rogues by the time we found out we had sighted the wrong ship.

I had not slept in many nights. I kept thinking about the possible failure that was at hand. The governor would wring my neck if I did not bring back our dear Elizabeth in one piece.

After three days of nothing, I was ready to throw in the proverbial towel and say Elizabeth was in Tortuga, which would give Governor Swann the right frame of mind of the condition Elizabeth was in. But as I was pacing back and forth in my office, Gillette burst in. "Commodore! Commodore! Fantastic news!"

"What?" I asked tiredly.

"Smoke signals are coming from over there!" he cried, flinging his arm in the direction of the smoke. "Elizabeth is there!"

I sprang from the cabin. "Send out a boat to rescue her." When Gillette went to go order some men, I fell to my knees in thanks.  
  


Elizabeth

I felt like crying. Will and I didn't even have a chance to say goodbye and now I would never see him again. I bit my lip, trying hard not to reveal the tears threatening to spill onto my cheeks. Jack had made it onto the shore before me.

"That's the second time I've had to watch that man sail off with my ship," Jack told me, mistaking me for someone who cared.

I followed him as he went into a thatch of palm trees and dried grass. "But you were marooned on this island before, weren't you? So we can escape in the same way you did then."

Jack turned. "To what point and purpose, young missy? The Black Pearl is gone and unless you have a rudder and a lot of sails hidden in that bodice- unlikely- young Mr. Turner will be dead long before you can reach him."

Resisting my initial urge to scream, I followed him, watching as he knocked on a tree trunk. Jack made four big steps and then started jumping up and down. "But you're Captain Jack Sparrow!" I wailed. "You vanished from under the eyes of seven agents of the East India Company. You sacked Nassau Port without even firing a shot. Are you the pirate I've read about or not? How did you escape last time?"

Jack sighed, his tanned face sagging as he revealed the truth. "Last timeÉI was here a grand total of three days, all right? Last time," he continued, opening a secret cellar door, "the rumrunners used this island as a cache. Came by, and I was able to barter a passage off. From the looks of things, they've long been out of business. Probably have your bloody friend Norrington to thank for that." He brought up two bottles.

I literally could not believe my ears. "So that's it then? That's the secret grand adventure of the infamous Jack Sparrow?" I got up really close to him, half-hissing, half-growling. "You spent three days lying on a beach, drinking rum?!"

Jack waved the bottles. "Welcome to the Caribbean, love." And he HANDED ME A BOTTLE.

I collapsed on the ground, clenching my fists. Will could have be dead for all I knew, and here Jack was drinking the day away. So typical. 


End file.
